Juntos
by Nozomi Yuki
Summary: Matt y Mello viven juntos, pero siempre que el rubio recibe una llamada del albino se va con el dejando como si nada a Matt. Matt ya no soporta esta situación, esta en su limite y actúa sin pensar.


Este fic lo subo a petición de mis nietas ^^

Aquí esta el fic que dije, no es mucha, haré uno mas fuerte como queréis XD

Mi luz, mi niña, mi TNT X3

Y mi Soubi que tan buenos consejos da ^^

Arigatou a las dos os quiero muchisimo ^/^

Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus autores Tsugumi Ōhba y Takeshi Obata, mas la historia del fic si me pertenece.

Bueno... ahora a disfrutar del fic ^^

* * *

Matt salió de la ducha mojado, tapado únicamente por una pequeña toalla atada a su cintura.

Mello sentado en el sofá, comía chocolate cuando se giro a mirarlo. Y pensó [Por que está tan jodidamente sexy así? Es que me está provocando?]

Matt se metió a su cuarto para secarse y ponerse ropa limpia, Mello lo siguió sin que el se diera cuenta.

-Matt

-Que quieres Mello?- Matt se giro a mirarle y le sonrió

Mello se abalanzo sobre Matt y lo tiro a la cama.

-Me-Mello que haces?

Mello no le contestó y le empezó a besar el pecho aún húmedo del agua, Matt se dejó hacer. Mello le besó en la boca con pasión, entró dentro de ella y empezó a jugar con la lengua de Matt, se separó de su boca y bajo a su cuello dándole mas besos, bajo mas abajo, a su pecho otra vez donde se paró a chupar sus pezones, a Matt se le empezaron a escapar gemidos, Mello siguió bajando hasta llegar al extremo de la toalla que quito de un tirón, se quedo mirando toda la anatomía de Matt, estaba a su disposición para el solito. Cogió el miembro de Matt y lo empezó a besar, a lamer. Matt se empezó a excitar, dejaba escapar los gemidos de su boca.

-Aah Mello...- gemía con los ojos cerrados

Mello se iba a meter en la boca la ya erección de Matt cuando sonó su móvil.

-Si? A Near eres tu... claro voy ahora mismo, no tardo- colgó Mello con una sonrisa -me tengo que ir Matt

Matt se lo quedó mirando incrédulo, lo volvía a dejar por Near, otra vez... [No! Esta vez no!] pensó.

-Mello no te vayas!

-Matt otra vez no- dijo cansado de esa situación -Near me espera, ya acabaremos en otro momento

-No! Estoy arto que me dejes por el! Mello... quédate conmigo- le dijo de manera suplicante

-Va Matt, se un buen chico y espera en casa hasta que vuelva- le contestó acariciándole la cabeza como a un perro

-No Mello, no pienso esperar a nada, no me vas a dejar así- dijo Matt enfadado

Matt cogió a Mello del brazo y agarrándole el hombro lo obligo a arrodillarse

-Matt que haces?

Matt lo hizo poner a cuatro patas y le bajo los pantalones junto a la ropa interior.

-Matt para! No quiero!

-Si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas!

Matt lo penetro de forma dura y lo empezó a embestir con fuerza.

-Aaaaah! Matt para, me haces daño!- grito Mello

Matt lo seguía embistiendo salvajemente, cada vez lo penetraba mas profundo.

-Aaaagg!- a Mello se le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas, sentía cada vez mas dolor, cada embestida le hacía sufrir mas que la anterior

Matt seguía con sus embestidas, no escuchaba los gritos de Mello parecía estar en otro sitio.

Empezó a jadear, a gemir de placer.

-Aaaaamm- gimió Matt

-Aaaaaaagg!- Mello cerró los puños intentando aguantar el dolor

Matt parecía cada vez mas embriagado, cuando empezó a notar un liquido saliendo del trasero de Mello, eso lo hizo despertar, miro a Mello y vio que ese liquido que salía era sangre. Matt salió de dentro de Mello y lo miro horrorizado [Que e echo!]

Mello al notar que había salido, cayó al suelo sin fuerza, se tocó por que se notaba húmedo y vio que tenía sangre.

-Me-Mello... lo siento- se acercó a el

Mello se apartó.

-No me toques- le dijo fríamente mirándole a los ojos, Matt pudo ver que había llorado

-Perdón, yo... no sé que me a pasado, Mello no te quería hacer daño- empezó a llorar

Mello se lo quedo mirando, aunque le había echo daño sabia que Matt no era así.

-Tranquilo Matt, ya se me pasara el dolor deja de llorar

-Mello!- Matt se abrazó a Mello llorando

-Ya cachorro, ya- le acarició la cabeza de forma dulce [Parece mentira que haya sido el, el que me hiciera daño y no al revés] -te perdono, quédate tranquilo

-Pero yo no me lo perdono Mello, te e echo sangre, te escuchaba gritar que te dolía y no paraba! Si lo e echo una vez lo puedo volver a repetir...- diciendo esto se levantó del suelo donde estaba abrazando a Mello y se fue al baño donde se encerró

-Matt que haces?- fue detrás de Matt, intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con pestillo, picó - Matt sal de ahí

-No Mello, no te quiero volver a hacer daño, si hago esto no te haré daño nunca mas

-Matt abre la puerta! No digas tonterías, abre!

-Adiós Mello, se feliz con Near yo te estaré protegiendo desde el cielo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Matt!- Mello cogió carrerilla y empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, la madera no era muy gruesa y se partió por el pestillo, haciendo que la puerta se abriera.

Mello miró a Matt sentado en el suelo con una cuchilla, se la quitó inmediatamente y la tiró al váter.

-Que pretendías hacer, idiota. Ya te e perdonado.

-Tu si, pero yo no Mello, no lo quiero volver a hacer- dijo mirando al suelo

-No lo volverás a hacer, levanta

-No lo sabes, y si lo vuelvo a hacer que? No, no quiero, es mejor que haga esto

-No digas tonterías, te conozco, no lo volverás a hacer, lo de hoy... a sido la rabia acumulada, ya te has desahogado no volverá a pasar mas

Matt seguía mirando al suelo.

-Mello... tu me has perdonado pero yo no, merezco un castigo... me tienes que castigar!

Mello se rascó la cabeza mirando a Matt.

-Vale, pensare una forma de castigarte, ahora vez a tu cuarto y vístete

Matt obedeció, se fue a su cuarto y se vistió, se tiró a la cama boca abajo dejando la cabeza escondida en la almohada, no paraba de pensar en lo que le había echo a Mello, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Al rato apareció Mello, le dio la vuelta, le quito la camiseta y le ató a la cama.

-Que haces Mello?

-Es tu castigo- Mello sacó una navaja

Mello le fue haciendo pequeños cortes en sitios precisos, donde no corriera riesgo de desangrarse pero que saliera bastante sangre.

-Aaaah! Mello duele- se quejó Matt

-Ah si? Que poco aguante tienes Matt, tu castigo acaba de empezar- le siguió haciendo cortes

-Aaaah! Para hacerme esto, por que no me has dejado matarme? Preferiría estar muerto antes que sufrir así

Mello se compadeció de el.

-Eras tu el que me has dicho que te castigara por que no te perdonabas

-Y aun no lo hago, sigue con el castigo

-No- Mello desató a Matt- ya está bien, yo te e perdonado. Por que no lo puedes hacer tu?

-Por que tengo miedo de volverlo a repetir, no me perdonare jamás lo que te hice- y en un rápido movimiento le quitó la navaja a Mello y se apuñaló

-Que haces Matt!- Mello vio como la sangre de Matt salía rápidamente y en gran cantidad tiñéndolo todo de rojo

Mello llamó a una ambulancia.

-Matt aguanta, pronto llegaran- le dijo intentando taponar la herida para que no perdiera tanta sangre

-No te preocupes Mello- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla

[Como no me voy a preocupar si te estás desangrando] pensó tristemente Mello.

-No te fuerces- le contestó Mello

-Mello, te quiero- a Matt se le cerraban los ojos

-Matt abre los ojos!- [Mierda! Por que no llega ya la ambulancia!]

-Mello tengo frio, abrázame

Mello abrazó a Matt rezando por que llegara la ambulancia.

Al rato hoyó el timbre, abrió y dejó pasar a los médicos. Lo intentaron estabilizar pero se lo tenían que llevar de urgencia al hospital.

-Mello no me dejes solo- le pidió débilmente Matt

-No te voy a dejar solo, te acompaño

Mello acompañó a Matt en la ambulancia, le estuvo cogiendo la mano todo el rato hasta llegar al hospital que se lo llevaron a un quirófano para cerrarle la herida y hacerle una transfusión de sangre. Mello esperó en la sala de espera hasta que vino el médico.

-Como está? Y donde? Puedo verle?- preguntó Mello al medico

-Está en la habitación 204, pero le tengo que decir que hicimos todo lo posible y...- Mello no acabó de escuchar lo que le decía y se fue corriendo a ver a Matt

[No puede ser! Lo que a dado a entender es mentira! No puede estar...] Mello no quería ni pensar que Matt había muerto.

Entró en la habitación, estaba todo muy silencioso, Matt parecía dormido pero... [No... no respira]

Mello se dejó caer en una silla que había al lado de la cama.

-Matt...- apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, se le escaparon unas lagrimas

[Por que lo has tenido que hacer? Tanto me querías que preferías hacerte daño a ti antes que volvérmelo a hacer a mi? Yo no quiero que me protejas desde el cielo, quiero que estés aquí conmigo]

Mello seguía lamentándose no haber podido hacer nada para salvarlo.

-Matt- volvió a repetir

Notó como una mano le acariciaba el pelo [Quien es el que se toma esas confianzas en un momento como este? Se va a enterar] seguía con las manos tapándole la cara, no quería que quien fuera lo viera llorar

-Mello...- lo llamo una voz débilmente

[Quien me llama por mi nombre? No recuerdo habérselo dicho a nadie, además esta voz... no puede ser, mis oídos me engañan Matt ya no...] alzó la vista con los ojos llorosos hacia donde estaba Matt.

-Matt!

No se lo podía creer, estaba vivo, y le estaba sonriendo dulcemente como siempre hacia.

-Matt estas bien!- en un impulso Mello lo abrazó

-Ah! Mello ves con cuidado- le dijo flojo Matt, dolorido por la puñalada

-Perdón, pero el médico...- se paró a pensar, ciertamente el medico jamás le dijo que había muerto, no le dejo acabar de hablar [Sera verdad que a veces soy demasiado impulsivo?] - Matt prométeme que jamás volverás a hacer esto

-Vale, no te quiero ver llorar por mi- le dijo sonriendo

-Yo no estoy llorando- se dio la vuelta y se secó las lágrimas

-Jajaja lo que tu digas, Mello tendrías que llamar a Near estará preocupado, le dijiste que irías enseguida

-Ahora no te preocupes por eso, no me quiero separar de ti- le contestó Mello acariciándole el pelo

-Llámalo, dile que venga

-Pero... lo quieres ver?- le preguntó, Matt asintió con la cabeza

Mello salió un momento de la habitación y llamo a Near, le explico mas o menos lo que había pasado y que estaba en el hospital, le dijo que viniera y al rato Near apareció por la puerta.

-Hola Matt, como estas?- preguntó Near nada mas entrar

-Ya estoy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa

Hubo un silencio.

-Os quería decir una cosa a los dos- fue Matt quien rompió el silencio -Near... los dos queremos a Mello- Near agachó la cabeza - y tu Mello nos quieres a los dos y jamás te decidirás por ninguno verdad?- Mello no contestó, solo apartó la vista - así que e pensado que... porque no vivimos los tres juntos?

Mello y Near se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-Que dices Matt? La falta de sangre te debe de haber afectado al cerebro- le dijo Mello intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír

-Estoy perfectamente del cerebro Mello. Piénsalo, a mi me duele cada vez que te vas con Near y Near debe de sentir lo mismo por que vives conmigo, verdad Near?- Near asintió con la cabeza gacha - si vivimos juntos todos felices, te podemos tener los dos cuando queramos- le sonrió a Mello

[Soy un objeto?] pensó Mello.

-Y mi opinión no cuenta?- respondió Mello

-Claro, pero me vas a decir que te parece mal tenernos a los dos bajo el mismo techo y cuando te apetezca?- le contesto Matt

-No, no me parece mal- [Al contrario, suena muy bien] pensó - Pero tenemos que esta todos de acuerdo, tu que dices Near?

-Si a Matt le parece bien y a ti también... yo quiero vivir con vosotros- dijo flojito Near

-Perfecto! Todos contentos, pero tendré que esperar hasta salir del hospital- dijo Matt agachando la cabeza

-No te preocupes, yo también me quedare aquí hasta que te recuperes del todo- le contesto Near

Mello se rascó la cabeza, demasiadas emociones para un día.

Pasaron los días y a Matt le dieron el alta, Near y Mello lo cuidaban, no le dejaban que le faltara de nada, lo cuidaban como a un niño, le daban todo el cariño del mundo a su pequeño cachorro, sobre todo Mello, que aun se sentía culpable por lo que había echo Matt.

Una vez recuperado los tres empezaron a vivir normalmente juntos.

Podían disfrutar de estar con quien querían siempre. Los tres estaban felices... JUNTOS.

* * *

Dejad reviews con vuestra opinion, así puedo mejorar y daros fics mas buenos para que los disfruteis ^/^


End file.
